User blog:Mr. Bambu/Monster Hunter Calc: Zorah Magdaros and the New World
Premise In the quest "A Colossal Task", Zorah Magdaros is attempting to collide with the Everstream, planning on burning the New World to a crisp. We'll assume a lot of interpretations of this- including vaporizing the island itself, and causing flames to rage across the land at different altitudes (30 meters, 600 meters, and 2000 meters respectively- based on burning trees, mountains, and the highest point in the New World, Legiana's nest). Calc Vaporization Method Alright. We're gonna assume the New World is sort of like another continent in the real world- Australia. It has an average elevation of 330 meters. This is our island. It looks roughly circular. We know the diameter, roughly, based on a previous calc. Low-End is 1390.71 km, High-End is 2141.20 km. Halve for radius. Low-End Area: 1.519e12 m^2 High-End Area: 3.601e12 m^2 Multiply by elevation to get our volume. Low-End Volume: 5.013 x 10^14 m^3 High-End Volume: 1.188 x 10^15 m^3 Vaporization for stone is 6077872 J/kg. Density of granite is 2750 kg/m^3, making our masses as follows: Low-End Mass: 1.379 x 10^18 kg High-End Mass: 3.267 x 10^18 kg Energy tallies. Cool. Low-End: 8.381 x 10^24 Joules, Continent level High-End: 1.986 x 10^25 Joules, Multi-Continent level These... aren't really that likely, I take it as burning it to the ground. So let's move on. Fire Method We have our land-area assumptions already (1.519e12 m^2 and 3.601e12 m^2 respectively). Instead of elevation, we'll use our listed heights in the premise to get volume- 30 meters, 600 meters, and 2000 meters each. Low-End Area: Low-End: 4.557e13 m^3 Mid-End: 9.114e14 m^3 High-End: 3.038e15 m^3 High-End Area: Low-End: 1.080e14 m^3 Mid-End: 2.161e15 m^3 High-End: 7.202e15 m^3 Density of Fire is 0.3 kg/m^3, average heat of fire is 585 C in the center. Considering starting temp is about 16 C, our heat change will be 569 C. Mass will follow: Low-End Mass: Low-End: 1.367e13 kg Mid-End: 2.734e14 kg High-End: 9.114e14 kg High-End Mass: ''' Low-End: 3.240e13 kg Mid-End: 6.483e14 kg High-End: 2.161e15 kg So, we have mass, we have heat change, we'll use specific heat of air (1012 J/kg*K). ENERGY TIME '''Low-Ends Low-Low-End: 7.871 x 10^18 Joules Mid-Low-End: 1.574 x 10^20 Joules High-Low-End: 5.248 x 10^20 Joules High-Ends Low-High-End: 3.017 x 10^19 Joules Mid-High-End: 3.733 x 10^20 Joules High-High End: 1.244 x 10^21 Joules I suppose either mid-end is most likely, just having flame cover the land rather than flame being that tall everywhere. Tallies Vaporization Method Low-End: 2.00 Petatons, Continent level High-End: 4.75 Petatons, Multi-Continent level Flame Method Low-End Values: Low-End: 1.88 Gigatons, Small Island level+ Mid-End: 37.62 Gigatons, Island level High-End: 125.43 Gigatons, Large Island level High-End Values: ''' '''Low-End: 7.21 Gigatons, Island level Mid-End: 89.22 Gigatons, Island level+ High-End: 297.32 Gigatons, Large Island level Based on these, Zorah should be "At least 6-C, likely High 6-C". He should be superior to beings like Oroshi Kirin and Hellblade Glavenus, who both have 6-C feats, so it makes sense. Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Hunter